The present application relates to the generation of computer graphics. In particular it relates to rendering a three dimensional object realistically in two dimensions.
Computer graphic techniques for mapping textures to three-dimensional surfaces have been developed and implemented in software and hardware. These conventional implementations usually map rectangular texture samples, defined by a mesh structure, to the surface being rendered. Such texture samples or maps tend to present certain limitations that may be reflected in the quality of the rendered image from these maps.